gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Brittany Snow
Brittany Anne Snow (born March 9, 1986) is an American actress, producer, and singer. Snow began her career as Susan "Daisy" Lemay on the CBS series Guiding Light (1998–2002) for which she won a Young Artist Award for Best Young Actress and was nominated for two other Young Artist Awards and a Soap Opera Digest Award. She then played the protagonist Meg Pryor on the NBC series American Dreams (2002–05) for which she was nominated for a Young Artist Award and three Teen Choice Awards. Her subsequent television roles have included Ariel Alderman on Nip/Tuck (2005) and Jenna Backstrom on Harry's Law (2011). Her film roles include Kate Spencer in John Tucker Must Die (2006), Amber Von Tussle in Hairspray (2007), Donna Keppel in Prom Night (2008), Emma Gainsborough in The Vicious Kind (2009), and Chloe Beale in the musical comedies Pitch Perfect (2012), Pitch Perfect 2 (2015), and Pitch Perfect 3 (2017). Snow is also the co-creator of the Love is Louder movement, a project dedicated to stop bullying in schools. Background Brittany Anne Snow was born and raised in Tampa, Florida on March 9, 1986, the daughter of Cinda and John Snow. She has a half-brother, John, Jr., and a half-sister, Holly. She attended Gaither High School in Tampa. Career Snow began modeling at the age of three in a print ad for Burdines. She was on CBS' Guiding Light for three years as troubled teen Susan "Daisy" Lemay. She played Meg Pryor on NBC's American Dreams '' and neo-Nazi high school student Ariel Alderman on the third season of ''Nip/Tuck. In 2005, she appeared in The Pacifier with action star Vin Diesel. In 2006, she was in the film John Tucker Must Die ''and voiced Naminé in the video game ''Kingdom Hearts II (but is replaced by Meaghan Martin in all subsequent appearances) and Shizuku Tsukishima in the Studio Ghibli film Whisper of the Heart. She also portrayed a young woman afflicted with bipolar disorder in the season seven finale of Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. Snow appeared on the music video for "The Phrase That Pays" by The Academy Is... which was released in July 2006. In 2007, she appeared in Hairspray, a film adaptation of the Broadway musical, playing Amber Von Tussle, the daughter of Michelle Pfeiffer's character. She had already worked with Hairspray director Adam Shankman on the Disney film The Pacifier. With her role in Hairspray, her musical side is shown in several numbers including a solo entitled "The New Girl In Town", a song previously cut from the Broadway musical version. She played the lead role in Prom Night, which was released in April 2008. On January 17, 2011, Snow began appearing as a series regular in the first season of the legal drama Harry's Law as Jenna, and returned as a recurring character in season two. Also in 2011, she starred alongside Evan Ross in the cautionary thriller 96 Minutes. On November 9, 2012, Snow was cast in the sitcom Ben and Kate as Lila, a love interest for Tommy. In 2012, Snow starred in the musical comedy film Pitch Perfect, as a cappella singer Chloe, alongside Anna Kendrick, Anna Camp, Rebel Wilson, Alexis Knapp and Skylar Astin. She reprised her role in Pitch Perfect 2 (2015) and Pitch Perfect 3, released on December 22, 2017. Personal Life Snow lives in Los Angeles, California, in a house she shares with her Pitch Perfect co-star Kelley Jakle. Snow has spoken openly about her battles with eating disorders and co-created the Love is Louder Movement with The Jed Foundation to support anyone feeling mistreated, hopeless, or alone. Thousands of individuals, campuses, and communities have used Love is Louder's programs, events and clubs to address issues such as bullying, body image, discrimination, and depression. Snow was recognized by the Substance Abuse and Mental Health Services Administration in 2015 with a Special Recognition Voice Award for her efforts to bring attention to mental health issues. Filmography Movies Television Video Games Music Videos Category:Actors